Jinchuuriki no Shinigami
by Ethorin
Summary: Naruto and the Jinchuurikis, along with a bunch of other Naruto characters, both Canon and OC survive in the afterlife for centuries, now they're in SS, how much chaos will they unleash, how much will they change, and how much of the change will be good?
1. Chapter 1

_Jinchuuriki no Shinigami_

_Chapter One_

_A/N: right now I have no Idea on how to proceed with Kitsune Potter, so I'm gonna do this until I get an idea._

Naruto Uzumaki's Death Diary, First Entry, Six Months after death

Hi, my name is Naruto Uzumaki, Rokudaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato, and I'm dead, but just 'cause I'm dead doesn't mean I can't protect Konoha, along with the rest of the Rookie Nine. All of us Jinchuuriki have begun to set up small organizations of the souls of the dead. We don't know why we haven't passed on. All we know is when we woke we had these swords, and we found that some of the souls of the dead turn into monsters. One of the first of these monsters we fought wound up being Orochimaru, heck we even had to cream Madara, AGAIN! Honestly, you'd think we'd have some peace in the afterlife, but NOOO, oh and even better, all of us Jinchuuriki wound up taking our Bijuu with us, we can still hear them. And guess what, all the other Shinobi who don't pass on and get the swords hear odd voices every now and then.

_Several Centuries Later_

_Naruto's POV_

"_Shit, why in hell are there so damn many of these bastards, RASENGAN!" I yelled._

"_This is so damn troublesome." Shikamaru said as he used his Kagemane technique to devastating effect._

_All around us, all of the various Shinobi we had gathered over the past centuries were beating the shit out of the odd masked creatures we have all fought for so long, we don't even fight to protect our villages anymore, Shinobi have died out, now, we just fight to survive, all of our groups have joined, we are lead by the 'Council of Nine' comprised of the nine Jinchuuriki's, simply because we are the most adept at surviving._

_Well, its more like the 'Council of Fifteen' since we have five Kages and Nagato with us, heh, we just keep on fighting, our position has been the same for several decades now, just pushing back wave after wave of these creatures._

_Those who bear the Curse Mark of Orochimaru are exceptionally skilled at fighting, it seems that the curse mark has carried over in the form of an odd mask that drastically increases ones power._

_We have found out that for us Jinchuuriki's our Bijuu have become our blades, for the other Shinobi, well, they had to learn the name of their blade before they could fight a lot of these masked monsters at once._

_Each of us have mastered two different releases, a lower and upper, we have taken to calling the various states of our blades 'Genin' 'Chunin' 'Jounin', for us Jinchuuriki and some of the stronger Curse Mark bearers, like Sasuke, our blades are constantly in Chuunin state once we release them the first time._

_Each release is unique to the bearer, heh, we have all found that we can still use our Jutsu's, even our Bloodlines have carried over, though now they do different things, Itachi's Mangekyo is seriously useful for helping us beat the shit out of the stronger of these masked beasts, each and every one of these monsters is as unique as our blades. _

_The Bijuu have become the only reason we have survived for so long, when one of us can manage to concentrate for long enough we can generate a massive, crushing field of Chakra, often enough, this field or, as we have started calling it, 'Demonic Presence', destroys the masked beasts, when it doesn't it severely impairs them. The strength of the 'Demonic Presence' depends on the strength of the Bijuu, but even a few Cursed Ones, as we have taken to calling the Curse Mark bearers, can use 'Demonic Presence', I'm the best at it, hell, for me, I have to rein it in when not fighting, but it's hard for me to raise it past the constant. _

_Unfortunately the ones we are fighting now are far far stronger then any we have encountered before, some of them are surprisingly human like, some of them even have only partial masks and blades like ours, its the human like ones that are the most dangerous though. _

"_Finally, it's over." I sighed in relief, many of us are about ready to drop from chakra exhaustion._

"_Hey, who's that over there?" asked Neji, his Byakugan still active._

"_If it isn't another masked beast then we should all seal our blades, Cursed Ones, get rid of the masks, we don't want to let them see our secrets." I said, the rest of the Council nodding their heads._

_Random Shinigami's POV_

_Whoa, was that my imagination, I thought I sensed a massive Reiatsu... yeah, must have been. WHOA! Are those other shinigami..._

"_Hey, who are you?" the blonde, whisker marked one shouted, wait, WHISKER MARKS! What in hell is going on here._

"_I'm (insert random name here, will refer to to this guy as RS1 for rest of chappie). But more importantly, who are you?" said RS1_

"_I'm Naruto Uzumaki, current Bikage(I'm pretty sure it's something like Tailed Shadow, essentially he leads the Jinchuuriki faction and makes emergency decisions) of the Council of Fifteen, why are you here?" said the Blonde._

"_Does that mean your the leader?" I asked._

"_Pretty much, for any major decisions you'll have to put it to the full Council though." said Naruto._

"_Ummm, how about if I need to know just how you guys got your Shinigami Powers?" I asked._

"_Shinigami what?" Naruto replied._

"_Ummm, your swords..." I asked._

"_Oh, when we died they were with us, a few centuries back our villages, which we had been protecting from those odd masked creatures with the holes, fell apart because of the living, so we all gathered together for safety, none of us are quite sure why we didn't just pass on, but they you go." Naruto replied._

"_Ummmmm, would you mind if I helped you pass on?" I asked._

"_Meh, you'll have to ask everyone, I suggest posing it to the Full House, Full House is when we all get together to decide something major." Naruto replied._

_**time skip**(A/N: Yes I'm being lazy, sue me.)_

_**after deliberation and all that, they decide to let him guide them to SS, he takes them by way of senkaimon since they are all Soul Reapers all ready.**(A/N: except for the RS's I will now be using english words, because I am far more comfortable with them.)_

_(A/N: this is about 50 or so years before the TBTP arc)_

_Yamamoto'sPOV_

"_So many new Captain Class Shinigami, every last one of these new shinigami has a Bankai, all of them are several centuries old, all skilled in combat, and they refuse to bow to Central 46, myself, OR the King himself..." _

_Flashback shortly after the arrival of the Shinobi, Central 46 Chambers, speaking to the elected spokesperson for their group, Naruto Uzumaki,_

"_You must yield, our laws were made-" that was as far as he got before Naruto interrupted him,_

"_We are used to ruling ourselves, we are used to working with others, and, we know far too well what happens when we submit to those who have not earned our trust without knowing that they needed to do so, we will follow your rules, but we demand the right to interpret them for ourselves-" Naruto was cut off,_

"_Why do you think we exist-" another random person got cut off by Naruto,_

"_Do you know of our past, we have dealt with prejudice, spite, hatred, we have all had a bloodstained past, both in life and in death, we have all experienced hardship, all we ask is the right to form our own self governing community, we will work with your Court Guard Squads, Kido Corps, and Onmitsukido, but we will not subject ourselves to your demands, you demand that anything that is different be destroyed-" Naruto was cut off again,_

"_Differences alter the variables, we MUST have balance-" the random speakers rant was cut off,_

"_Differences lead to Change, we will not attempt to change you, in exchange, don't try to change us." Naruto stopped there as the Central 46 broke into debate._

"_Very well, we will grant you request, tell us, where will you be based?" said one after the debate ended._

"_Beyond the Rukongai, once we are established one of us will inform you as to how you can contact us." Naruto said._

"_Beyond the Rukongai is untamed, are you sure?" asked one person._

"_Yes, we will do fine." said Naruto._

"_Very well."_

_End Flashback_

_(A/N: so yeah, thats the first Chappie, do tell me your opinions, PLEASE)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Jinchuuriki no Shinigami_

_Chapter Two_

_(A/N: beyond this I don't have any clear Ideas, if you have an Idea don't hesitate to post it in a review)_

_**TBTP Arc, after the Trial, in the secret training grounds under the Sogyoku Hill**_

"_Are you Urahara Kisuke?" asked the odd Soul Reaper, dressed in black hakama and with a forehead protector with the kanji for 'Death' on it asked._

"_Umm... Yes, who are you?" asked Urahara._

"_A member of Shinigakure(is this correct?) no Sato, I was sent here by the Bikage to collect the ones to be executed as Hollows." stated the odd Soul Reaper._

"_Shinigakure no Sato? Are you here to execute us?" asked Hirako Shinji._

"_No, I am here to lead those of you who are to executed to the village, we have others like yourselves there, the Central 46 have no sway over our village, we cannot do anything about Urahara, but we can make sure you lot don't get exterminated." said the odd Soul Reaper._

"_Wait, why can't you do anything about Urahara?" asked Hyori._

"_Because, little one, he has been exiled from SS, therefore, as a part of SS, we cannot hide him, those to be executed essentially no longer exist as Soul Reapers, therefore we can take them in. But Urahara, Urahara has been exiled, whether rightfully, or wrongfully, we cannot interfere, sorry about that." said the odd Soul Reaper._

_After a brief discussion in which the Jounin of Shinigakure inform the Vizards of various things, including that they would probably have to go back to an academy in order to learn 'Ninja stuff' as Hiyori put it. All the Vizards decided to go with him._

_(A/N: Shingakure no Sato means Village Hidden in Death right? I just took the 'Shini' in 'Shinigami' and stuck it in front of the 'Gakure no Sato' part of the hidden villages, hope it makes sense)_

_(A/N: Shinigakure no Sato hasn't interacted much with the Seireitei, same for the other way round, its existence was pretty much filed away and forgotten, they weren't around for the quincies, but believe you me, a hell of a lot of stuff is gonna be different, I'm gonna skip the whole 'Zanpakuto Rebellion Arc' as I have no clue when that occurs, some Bounts are a gonna be rescued when the Bount arc starts, Winter War arc is gonna be SERIOUSLY messed up :P)_

_(A/N: yeah this chappie is seriously tiny compared to first chappie, sorry, didn't have much in the way of Ideas for this one, it acts a hell of a lot like a bridge, :P)_


End file.
